mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 38: The Brain Wife
"The Brain Wife" was originally released on January 17, 2011. Description Steel yourselves, dear listeners: This week's episode is MBMBaM's most important show to date. Not only are there an unprecedented number of special, memory-making moments, but there's also some big, big news revealed in the first few minutes. Don't panic! We would never do anything to hurt you, only things to please you, and we can confidently say these changes are made in the service of the latter. Outline 10:53 - I've been happily married for three years, but I've been noticing something that I no longer think is a coincidence. I've been getting a lot more attention from ladies ever since I got married I was never a real ladykiller in the first place, but I did all right. Since I've been married, however, I've gotten flirted with much, much more than I ever did when I was single. What's up with that? -Mike 14:36 - Y - Sent in by Maddy B, from Yahoo Answers user Jessica, who asks: Help with my own urban legend? In my english class, we're having this huge project on urban legends. My job is to create my own urban legend but I'm having trouble making a good plot. I need suggestions. I can write: romance/horror/suspense/supernatural/par... etc. so I would prefer one of these topics in it. I know there are non-scary urban legends out there but I like creepy it-can-possibly-happen-to-you stories. 25:00 - Hey MBMBAM, I have this friend on Facebook who comments on almost every single post people put up, and it's usually just stupid, meaningless things like "lol" or smiley faces. He's starting to get really on my nerves, and I know other people are annoyed too. I don't want to confront him about this, and deleting him as a friend seems... too harsh. Any advice? 27:34 - Special call-in from Jonathan Anderson: Hey guys, this is John from Brooklyn, and I'm in need of a bit of advice. I've been dating my girlfriend Katie for the last four years (we met at college) and have been madly in love ever since. I've recently dropped stacks on an engagement ring for her, but just can't think of the best way to do it. Can you guys tell me how to- how I should propose to this- the love of my life? Thanks guys. Bye-bye. 32:56 - Y - Sent in by Jonathan Bartram, from Yahoo Answers user Donnie J, who asks: Does aliens go to heaven and hell also? There is no way earth is the only planet with life out of billions of planets,so does aliens from other parts of the universe go to hell and heaven also, or is it only strictly for humans 37:13 - I take city buses to and from my college campus. Last month I noticed a dollar on the floor by my feet. Since no one was near me and no one seemed to be freaking out about lost money, I decided to take it. I feel that if I had asked any other passengers if it were theirs, any unscrupulous individual would have claimed it was theirs, regardless of whether it was or not. What's the proper etiquette in this situation? Is it better to ask around, or is it a reward for the first person that notices it on the ground? Sincerely, Victim of Circumstance 43:53 - Y - Sent in by Shonen413, from Yahoo Answers user ?, who asks: I need to perform a colonoscopy to myself.? I need a colonoscopy performed on me but unfortunately in these economic times I can not afford a doctor. I'm pretty sure I can do it myself but what should I get to perform it. The only store near me is a home depot so the tools need to be from there. What items should I get. I have a very low budget so don't pick anything too expensive. 55:39 - FY - Sent in by John and Tony Majiggers, from Yahoo Answers user LoisGriffinIsInGermany who asks: What country is Queen Latifah ruler of? Category:Episode Category:Youtube